A Deaf's Understanding
by snowqueen1205
Summary: What if one day you woke up hearing nothing but your own thoughts...


One shot…)

**One shot…)**

**A Deaf's Understanding…**

It was a wonderful day at Alice Academy and it seems that our favorite brunette woke up late…

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late!"

She ran to her one star bathroom and took a bath as quickly as she can. She dress-up and then ran to her classroom.

'_Just in time!' _she thought.

"Good Morning Mikan!" greeted Yuu, Anna and Nonoko.

"Good Morning!" she replied sweetly.

"Hi Hotaru!" she greeted her best friend.

"Hi Mikan" she replied back then she continued reading her book.

**(a/n: I guess Mikan grew tired of Hotaru hitting her with her Baka gun)**

She went to her sit next to Natsume which was still empty.

'_Guess he'll be the one who'll get late… '_ she thought. But her guess was wrong.

"Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!" she greeted.

"Good morning Mikan" replied Ruka.

"Hn…" replied Natsume

They went to their sits. Natsume beside Mikan and Ruka beside Natsume.

"Good Morning Class!" greeted Mr. Narumi

"Good Morning" replied some.

The class went on and the time seems to fly so fast.

"Whoa… I thought it will never end!" said Mikan.

"Hey Mikan Nonoko and I need to buy something at Central Town want to go out with us?" asked Anna.

"I'm sorry but I'll do my report early so I can pass early next morning…" replied Mikan.

"Its okay" said Nonoko.

"I'll try to go out with you some other time" Mikan said then she wave good bye to them then she went directly to her room.

At Mikan's room….

"This will be a long report"

She opened her PC then searched the net while she was hearing some of her favorite songs.

"At last it's done! I can take a rest early so tomorrow I can wake up early"

Then she changed her clothes then dozed off…

The next morning…

Mikan wakes up earlier than she had expected and she noticed something different.

"Why does it seem very quiet?" she said "I can't even hear myself' but she didn't mind at all. She did her daily routine and went to class earlier.

"Good Morning!" she greeted.

"Good Morning Mikan!" her friends replied.

'_Why can't I hear them? Why can't I even hear myself?' _she asked herself curiously.

"Good Morning Hotaru!" she greeted her best friend.

"Good Morning Mikan" she replied back.

'_God! Why can't I even hear them!" _she said while going to her proper sit.

Then Natsume and Ruka entered the room.

"Good Morning Ruka! Good Morning Natsume!" she greeted.

"Good Morning Mikan" Ruka greeted her with a smile. Mikan doesn't seem to hear what Ruka said but she understands what he meant.

"Hn…" Natsume replied. Mikan also understands that Natsume didn't even bother to greet her.

Mikan seems really confused and can't even understand anything. Natsume notices this and asked her.

"Hey Baka are you alright?" he asked but no reply was heard from Mikan. "Hey Baka are you listening? I'm talking to you!" he said a little bit louder but still no reaction was given by Mikan. Natsume was already angry and at the same time embarrassed because no one ever dared not to pay attention to him. He pulled Mikan's hair.

"Ouch!" she said. "What did you that for?"

"I was talking to you and you didn't even bother to listen to me!" said Natsume angrily.

'_It's over! It's confirmed! I am deaf!'_ she said in her thoughts then she suddenly burst out crying and run outside the classroom and went directly to the Sakura Tree.

'_What's wrong with that baka? I only asked her if she's alright then she ended up crying… might as well ask her personally' _he said in his thoughts so he stand up and went directly to the Sakura Tree expecting to see Mikan there.

He saw her crying and he felt guilty.

"Hey Baka I didn't meant to hurt you" he said **(OOC!)**

But she still didn't felt his presence. Natsume sat beside Mikan and then Mikan said something that Natsume will never forget.

"You're here! I know you'll be here! It's not really your fault that I cried it's just because of something that I am feeling" she said.

'_So she's waiting for me' _Natsume said deep in his thought and he blushed.

"I'll tell you something and promise me that you'll never laugh" she said.

Natsume nodded his head.

"I'm deaf" she said.

"I'm sorry…" was all he managed to say. **(OOC!)**

"It's just that I don't know how to tell others that I can't hear them but at least I can still feel what they were trying to say."

"Don't worry"

"I'm just afraid" she said then she continued to cry.

Natsume put her hand on Mikan's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Don't be afraid. As long as I'm with you, you'll be safe."

Mikan seems to understand what Natsume said.

"I love you Mikan" Mikan didn't understand this.

He wrote it on the ground.

"I love you too Natsume" she replied back.

"Whatever happen I'll always be by your side forever" he wrote this on the ground.

Mikan was touched on what he wrote. She kissed him on his cheeks and Natsume blushed.

"Let's go back" he said while offering Mikan a hand.

"Sure!" she replied then smiled.

Then together they faced every challenge.

**FIN )**

**(reviews please ))**


End file.
